


Megaman X AU info

by Tylerkelly2706



Series: Megaman X AU [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerkelly2706/pseuds/Tylerkelly2706
Summary: hello, welcome to my information about all Megaman X characters in my AU Fanon if you have any complaints or questions please comment and enjoy reading the information!it will contain all the characters of my AU
Series: Megaman X AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556161
Kudos: 3





	1. X

X, the heroic Maverick Hunter who wishes for peace and justice to the world with the help of his friends he will stop the Mavericks and defeat Sigma, he leads the X Squad and was created by Dr Thomas Light

Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal

Yuri Lowenthal Voice inspirations: Suzaku(Code Geass), Luke and Asch(Tales of the Abyss), Simone(Gurren Lagann), Rallen(Spectrobe: Origins), Spiderman(Spiderman PS4)

Theme Song: War Of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch

Likes: cars, music, friends, peace, reading, plants, animals, loved ones

dislikes: evil, violence, mavericks, annoying stuff, people who hurt others, animal abuse

Armors: Neutral Mode, Icarus Mode, Hermes Mode, Ultimate Armor


	2. Zero

Zero is the blonde haired maverick Hunter who fights alongside X and Axl in the battle against the mavericks he is well skilled with a saber and likes to fool around at home, overtime he, X and Axl become brothers

Voice Actor: Lucas Gilbertson

Lucas Gilbertson voice inspirations: Zero(Megaman X)

Theme Song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin

likes: jokes, games, bikes, helping out, training

dislikes: Mavericks, evil, Sigma, seeing others bully X or Axl, bad memories

Hyper Mode: Black Zero


	3. Axl

Axl is the young new hunter assigned to X's squad and former hunter of Red Alert he is one of only 3 survivors of the Red Alert massacre, he is secretly Lumines brother but he doesn't know that but she does 

Voice Actor: Drake Bell

Drake Bell voice Inspirations: Spiderman(Ultimate Spiderman), Eraqus(Kingdom Hearts)

Theme Song: Me Against The World by Simple Plan

LikeS: video games, racing, shooting, reploid candy, pranking

dislikes: being bored, being humiliated, getting laughed at, being bullied

Hyper Mode: White Axl


	4. Alia

Alia is the lead Navigator for the X Squad she is more than a navigator she can be very handy with a buster and sees X more than a friend

Voice Actor: Tara Platt

Tara Platt voice inspirations: Washimi(Aggretsuko), Temari(Naruto), Sode and Lisa(Bleach), Mervammon(Digimon), Valeera(Hearthstone), Yuri Wantanabe(Spiderman PS4)

Theme Song: It's You by Fireflight

Likes: reading, solitaire, working hard, quiet nights, hanging with friends including X

Dislikes: long peroids of waiting, annoying sounds, music too loud


	5. Layer

Layer is the second navigator for the X Squad despite being a little shy and secretly sporting a huge crush on Zero she fights well with her Rapier

Voice Actor: Laura Bailey

Laura Bailey voice inspirations: Yue Ying(Dynasty Warriors), Female Voice 1(Saints Row 4), Helena(Resident Evil 6), Lucina(Fire Emblem), Mary Jane(Spiderman PS4)

Theme Song: Best Of Me by The Letter Black

Likes: books, quietness, music, culture

dislikes: bad guys, overwork, regretting things


	6. Pallette

Pallette is the rookie navigator for the X Squad she is best buddies with Axl and has lot's of energy for fighting, navigating etc

Voice Actor: Erica Mendez

Erica Mendez voice inspirations: Restsuko(Aggretsuko), Diane(Seven Deadly Sins), Yuuki(Sword Art Online), Nico Yazawa(Love Live)

Theme Song: Still Into You by Paramore

Likes: video games, cute things, candy, dancing

Dislikes: work, being ignored, boring stuff


	7. Spider

Spider is the charismatic fighter of the X Squad he is one of 3 survivors of the Red Alert massacre and wishes to exact revenge but at the same time wanting to serve justice

Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman

Crispin Freeman Voice Inspirations: Eugene(Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance), Superman(Justice League Heroes) Alex Laimon Roodo(Magna Carta 2), Itachi(Naruto)

Theme Song: Black Rose by Volbeat

Likes: motorcycles, playing poker, righting wrongs, helping others

Dislikes: Dynamo, Mavericks, immorality, injustice


	8. Marino

the third survivor of the Red Alert Massacre Marino is the petty thief of the X Squad but she promises she only steals stuff from the Mavericks

Voice Actor: Carol Anne Day

Carol Anne Day voice Inspirations: Marino(Megaman X), Navigator (Megaman MHX)

Theme Song: Fight by Icon For Hire

likes: jokes, video games, motorcycles, stealing stuff

Dislikes: kids, creepy bugs, clowns,


	9. Douglas

Douglas is the lead mechanic and engineer of the Maverick Hunters he designs all the weapons and vehicles for the force

Voice Actor: Benjamin Diskin

Benjamin Diskin voice inspirations: Haida(Aggretsuko), Megaman(Megaman 11), Nino and XY(Miraculous Ladybug)

Likes: technology, being good at his job, being around and helping others

Dislikes: disturbance, interruptions


	10. Cinnamon

Cinnamon is the lead medical officer in the Maverick Hunter HQ very confident in making sure everyone is okay and will risk everything to heal wounded reploids

Voice actor: Kate Higgins

Kate Higgins voice inspirations: Sakura(Naruto)

likes: helping, being kind, playing with friends

dislikes: swearing, rude people, loud noises


	11. Signas

Signas the leader of the Maverick Hunters organisation he leads the whole force and gives orders to the squads his CPU is the most advanced in leadership and a desire for world justice

Voice Actor: Kevin Conroy

Kevin Conroy voice inspirations: Batman(Batman arkham games, batman animated, batman beyond)

likes: leading, justice, stopping bad guys, reading books, making sure everyone is in good spirit

Dislikes: disruptive kids, Sigma, Mavericks, injustice


	12. Iris

Iris was one of Repliforces secretary's she was the yougner sister of Colonel and had fallen for Zero until the Repliforce Incident that resulted in her death along with the Colonel and almost the entire Repliforce

Voice Actor: Tara Strong

Tara Strong voice inspirations: Batgirl(Batman), Twilight SParkle(MLP),

Likes: games, clothes, reading, fun

Dislikes: lying, seeing her brother fight Zero, Mavericks


	13. Colonel

The Colonel of the Repiforce was the older brother of Iris, he was puzzled with his sisters affection for Zero despite this he respected the hunters until the Repliforce incident when Colonel was killed by an unknown reploid which turned out to be Double

Voice actor: Robin Atkin Downes

Robin Atkin Downes voice inspirations: male voice 3(Saints Row 4), Kazuhira Miller(Metal Gear), Talbot(Uncharted 3)

Likes: protecting his sister, loyalty, protecting others

dislikes: seeing his sister hurt, Zero's cocky attitude


	14. The General

the high leader and General of the Repliforce wanted independence from states and form a new nation only for Reploids but he was manipulated by Sigma to harm the Humans and sacrificed himself to destroy the Repliforce weapon from colliding with earth

Voice actor: Richard Epcar

Richard Epcar voice inspirations: Raiden(Mortal Kombat),

Likes: commanding, independence, peace with humans

Dislikes: destruction chaos, manipulation


	15. Double

Double was a helper for X during the Repliforce incident but he was actually a spy for Sigma slaughtering many Hunters, murdering Colonel and kidnapping Iris he and corrupted Iris fought against X and Zero and Double was killed along with Iris

Voice actor: Nolan North

Nolan North voice inspirations: Gill Hammerstein(SPongebob), Cliffjumper(Transformers), Deadpool(Deadpool)

Likes: lying to X, being secretive, killing

Dislikes, looking stupid as a disguise,


	16. Red

Red was the leader of Red Alert the vigilante band of maverick hunters until one of them, Dynamo turned on them all by slaughtering the entire team only Axl, Marino and Spider escaped and Red was killed

Voice actor: Roger Craig Smith

Roger Craig Smith voice inspirations: Batman(Batman Arkham Origins), Zhang Liao(Dynasty Warriors) Chris Redfield(Resident Evil)

likes: his Red Alert comrades, Axl, fighting for his crew

Dislikes: Tornado Tonion's singing, betrayers


	17. Boomerang Kuwanger

Boomerang Kuwanger is one of the 8 Maverick bosses his razor sharp boomerangs make intense damage and his quick moves make him hard to catch

Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien

Liam O'Brien voice inspirations: Ayatane(Ar Tonelico), SterkenBurg(Atelier Rorona)

likes: training, working for SIgma, fighting

Dislikes: Maverick Hunters, losing patience


	18. Spark Mandrill

Spark Mandrill is the supercharged mighty maverick loyal to Sigma wanting to crush the Maverick Hunters he is the second biggest Maverick boss

Voice Actor: Dave B Mitchell

Dave B Mitchell voice inspirations: Shocker(Spiderman PS4), Geras(Mortal Kombat)

Likes: Electrifying things, fighting, being loyal to Sigma

Dislikes: Mavericks, Dynamo, Chill Penguin


	19. Launch Octopus

Launch Octopus is the artistic efficient fighter of the 8 Maverick bosses he is cold and well trained to fight for Sigma and destroy any target

Voice Actor: Dwight Schultz

Dwight Schultz voice inspirations: Dr Animo(Ben 10), Vulture(Spiderman PS4), Professor Pyg(Batman Arkham)

Likes: being artistic with fighting style,

Dislikes: Sting Chameleon, Axl, Children


	20. Storm Eagle

Storm Eagle is the strategic and intelligent leader of the 8 Maverick Bosses he is cold, efficient and very dangerous and always looking for a challenge. deepd own he regrets joining Sigma and wishes to change back to the Hunters but for now he'll have to work for him

Voice Actor: Steve Blum

Steve Blum voice inspirations: Sub-Zero(Mortal Kombat), Wolverine(Deadpool) Shockwave(Transformers), Zabusa Momochi(Naruto)

Likes: shooting, leading, commanding, challenge, 

Dislikes, Sting Chameleon, creepy stuff, Zero, working for Sigma


	21. Armored Armadillo

Armored Armadillo is the combination of brute force and strength he will always obey Sigma's orders and is perhaps the strongest of the 8 bosses

Voice Actor: Travis Willingham

Travis Willingham voice inspirations: Kingpin(Spiderman PS4), Scrotus(Mad Max), Bacchus D-79(Star Ocean: The Last Hope), Ernest Baldwin(Silent Hill 2)

Likes: taking orders, destroying stuff, fighting honourably

Dislikes: Lumine, babies, bored, dishonour


	22. Flame Mammoth

Flame Mammoth is the biggest of the 8 maverick Bosses he uses his strength and extremely powerful flame weapons to destroy enemies

Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore

Fred Tatasciore voice inspirations: Solomon Grundy(Batman Arkham), Rhino(Spiderman PS4), CannonBolt(Ben 10: Protector of Earth) Belial(Darksiders 2)

Likes: burning, heat, crushing foes, drinking energy, absorbing fuel

Dislikes: Storm Eagle, People interrupting him, being in a group


	23. Sting Chameleon

Sting Chameleon is the stealthy and poisonous member of the 8 Maverick bosses he is cunning, intelligent and acts like a second leader for Storm Eagle

Voice Actor: Mark Hamill

Mark Hamill voice inspirations: Joker(Batman), Skeleton King(SRMTHFG), Skektek(Dark Crystal: Age Of Resistance) Fire Lord Ozai(Avatar)

Likes: being stealthy, killing, poisoning his opponents

Dislikes: rivalling Storm Eagle for the leadership, X being peaceful, cures for diseases


	24. Chill Penguin

Chill Penguin is the slippery quick member of the 8 bosses he is the smallest but he is perhaps the third intelligent Maverick behind Sting Chameleon and Storm Eagle

Voice Actor: Tom Kenny

Tom Kenny voice inspirations: Ice King(Adventure time), Penguin(The Batman), Starscream(Transformers Animated), Rabbit(Winnie the Pooh)

Likes: telling lies, leading groups, obeying orders, getting paid

Dislikes,: doing nothing, being behind Storm Eagle and Sting Chameleon in intelligent leadership


	25. Gate

Gate was once the greatest head scientist for the Maverick Hunters but was conducting secret illegal research on Cyber-Navis and experiments so he was fired from the Hunters and joined the Mavericks

Voice actor: Matthew Mercer

Matthew Mercer voice inspirations: Robin(Batman Arkham Knight), Leon S Kennedy(Resident Evil), Walter(Shin Megami Tensei IV) Z.W.E.I(Soul Caliber V)

Theme Songs: Daze by Poets of the Fall

Likes: experimenting, being insane, becoming a Cyber-Navi

Dislikes: research being stopped, interruptions,


	26. Dynamo

Dynamo is the former Red Alert bounty hunter who turned on them by siding with Sigma and slaughtering all of Red Alert only Axl, Marino and Spider survived he will do anything for Sigma anything

Voice Actor: Troy Baker

Troy Baker voice inspirations: Ocelot(Metal Gear), Erron Black(Mortal Kombat), Zenith(Star Wars the Old Republic), Ryu Hayabusa(Ninja Gaiden), Logan Thackeray(Guild Wars)

Theme Song: Nobody Praying For Me by Seether

Likes: hunting, assasination, taking orders from Sigma, flirting, toying with foes

Dislikes: taking orders from others, being bored, being disused


	27. Vile

Vile is Sigma's deadly and powerful right hand Reploid he mostly doesn't like to take orders and fight on his own his hatred for X and the Hunters is extreme

Voice actor: Steven Ogg

Steven Ogg voice inspirations: Trevor Philips(GTA V), Professor Venomous(OKKO Let's Be Heroes)

Theme Song: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace

Likes: killing, talking trash about X, drinking hard, being alone

Dislikes: being given commands, X being the hero


	28. Lumine

Lumine is the beautiful but evil left hand Reploid of Sigma she is perhaps the second best scientist for the Mavericks as Gate is more intelligent but Lumine is incredibly powerful thanks to her 10 magic alien gems

Voice Actor: Grey Delisle

Grey Delisle voice inspirations: Catwoman (Batman), Azula(Avatar: The Last Airbender), Magpie(Beware the Batman), Black Canary(Batman Brave and the Bold)

Theme Song: Creeping in My Soul by Cryoshell

Likes: violence, freedom, being alone, killing, Researching, taking orders from Sigma

Dislikes: working with others, in groups, being with folks like Armored Armadillo or Flame Mammoth


	29. Sigma

Sigma is the leader of the evil Mavericks organisation who wants to rule the world and wipeout the entire human race he sees promise in X and wishes to test X to his limits but at the same time he wishes to destroy him along with the other Maverick Hunters like Zero and Axl

Voice Actor: Clancy Brown

Clancy Brown voice inspirations: Lex Luthor(Superman), Dark Dragon(American Dragon), Long Feng(Avatar), Mr Sinister(X-Men), Silas(Transformers)

Theme Song: Last Man Standing by Hammerfall

Likes: destroying humans, causing destruction, testing X with difficult challenges

dislikes: disobedience, Vile's recklessness, fights among the Mavericks


	30. Serenade

Serenade is the child Cyber-Navi of peace she followed Bass and Slur into the real world and stayed hidden until she was found but the Hunters decide to let her stay with Slur and Bass

Voice Actor: Christine Marie Cabanos

Christine Marie Cabanos voice inspirations: Shiemi Moriyama(Blue Exorcist), Silica(Sword Art Online), Mako Mankanshoku(Kill La Kill)

Theme Song: Have You Got It In You by Imogen Heap

Likes: nature, beauty, candy, Slur's motherly attitude towards her, Bass's protectiveness

Dislikes: being alone in the dark, having no friends, being all by herself


	31. Slur

Slur is the gentle and kind Cyber-Navi of Compassion she and Bass go to the real world to assist the Maverick Hunters in their fight but Serenade follows them because she loves them Slur may look beautiful but she is quick and very powerful

Voice Actor: Jennifer Hale

Jennifer Hale voice inspirations: Mazzy(Baldur's Gate 2), Naya Deveraux(Fuse), Sarah Parker(Ground Control), Female Sylvari and Jennah(Guild Wars 2), Jennifer Mui(Mercenaries 2), Nariko(PASBR), Bastila Shan(Star Wars KOTOR), 

Theme Song: Memories by Within Temptation

Likes: being at peace, reading books, helping Serenade, making friends

Dislikes: harm to others, destruction, corruption


	32. Bass

Bass is the powerful Cyber-Navi of Vengeance he is perhaps more deadly than Slur and twice as powerful he went with Slur to the real world and Serenade followed them though at first against it he and Slur let Serenade stay with them

Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz

Patrick Seitz voice inspirations: Scorpion(Mortal Kombat), Ragna(BLazBlue: Calamity Trigger), Dracula(Castlevania Judgement), Fenrich and Overlord Zetta(Disgaea 4), Frederick Francois Chopin(Eternal Sonata)

Theme Song: Land Of Confusion by Disturbed

Likes: fighting, revenge on those who cause harm, serving justice

dislikes: decisions that he is against being accepted, annoying stuff, video games


End file.
